Laser diodes and laser diode bars are available commercially with a fiber lens which collimates light from the lasing emitters or the diode emitting facet. The light from the emitters is then coupled into the ends of optical fibers coupled to the lens. For laser bars in particular, the optical fibers are round in cross section and are epoxy cemented into V-shaped grooves etched into the surface of a planar member and capped.
The positions of such fibers in V-shaped grooves frequently vary, one from another, and the epoxy cement often causes unwanted movement in the position of the fibers in the grooves. The result of such variation in the position of the fiber end is a reduction in efficiency of the diodes. Accordingly, a problem exists in providing a fiber-coupled laser diode device in which the positions of the fiber ends is more consistent and more accurately controlled.